Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic information output system and a traffic information output method, and more particularly to a device which outputs a searched route and traffic information on the route.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-86087 proposes a navigation device as a traffic information output system, which searches a route based on information including a start time point specified by an operator (driver of a vehicle), calculates an predicted travel time in a case where the vehicle travels on the searched route and a moving cost in a case where the vehicle travels on the searched route without congestion, and displays the searched route and a moving cost difference which is a difference between the predicted travel time and the moving cost on a display portion.
This navigation device displays the moving cost difference on the display portion thereby to allow the operator to perceive the travel time increased or decreased due to congestion. This navigation device can also give the operator an opportunity to search for another route to avoid congestion.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-86087 may, however, bother the operator to specify a start time point by entering the start time point when the operator searches for another route again.
In view of the above, the present invention has been made, and an object of the present invention is to provide a traffic information output system and a traffic information output method capable of reducing or eliminating the burden on the user when the searched route and the traffic information on the route are outputted.